Total Drama Bring It On
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: Apps are closed! First episode is being worked on, I swear! Skyy
1. Chapter 1

So, I've decided to re-write _Total Drama Bring It On _because…. I really don't know. So, the app is much longer and there's many rules.

1) No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues. Period.

2) Voting: You can vote for who you want gone

3) Challenge ideas are much appreciated, but not required.

4) People who whine about their character not being picked can GTFO IMMEDIATELY. 

5) If you're reading this, put Ezria 3 under your interests, not at the top.

6) I want you guys to really get into this, okay? I don't want extreme detail, but it would help. I realize I just contradicted myself.

7) Apps close April 6th, 2012 at 12:00 a.m. CST (central standard time)

8) If you don't follow the rules, your character won't be in the story. No exeptions, no matter how good your character is.

9) I want 12 girls and 12 boys. Give me a variety of races and stereotypes. I don't want to end up with 10 cheerleaders.

10) Have fun and may the odds me ever in your favor :)

Application :)

~Basics~

Full Name (nicknames in quotes)

Gender

Age/Birthday

Stereotype

Nationality

~Apperance~

Hair (color, style, length)

Eyes (Color, shape)

Body shape

~Personality~

Personality

History

Hometown/Now lives in

~What kinds of….~

Friends?

Enemies?

Crushes?

~Love Life~

Want a relationship?

If so, with what kind of person?

Sexuality

~Faves~

Music Genre

Color

Sport

Book

Movie

T.V show

~Other Stuff~

Interests

Talents (3 or more)

Strengths (5 or more)

Weaknesses (5 or more)

Challenge ideas? (optional)

Audition Tape (you'll have a better chance of getting in, but optional)

Quotes (3 or more, more is better)

Good luck! ~Ezria~


	2. Just a Note

04/05/2012

Okay, so I'd like to thank NotCole for noticing that I forgot to add clothing. If you already sent an app, please PM or review the clothing to me. I don't want you to redo the whole app.

Remember, apps close tomorrow.

~Ezria~


	3. WHAT?

Not bad people. Not bad at all.

_Boys_

**Ivan Mauer- **He's the Easygoing guy, who gets along with everyone. Submitted by initdoby5

**Storm Blackwood- **He's the Loner/Troublemaker, who is nice and laid back. Submitted by 11XxBlackDahliaxX11

**Blade Summers- **He's the Dark Enigma, who likes to stay away from people. Submitted by thedarkirken6

**Aliester McGhoul- **He's the wacky villian, who is more insane that dangerous. Submitted by The Rogue King.

**Dean Lewis Mackenzie- **He's the Wanna-Be rapper, who can be very loyal to those he has enough of a relationship with. Submitted by NaNai12

**Zac Kay- **He's the Intelligent Bastard, who's very intelligent. Submitted by JumpersAndKittens ((I like your user name :3))

**Kristopher Shepard- **He's the inventive engineer, who is laidback. Submitted by Killer-Gear

**Cole Roach- **He's the nerdy asshole, who is often quiet and laidback. Submitted by NotCole

**Adrian Mick Stiles- **He's the geeky comic relief, who doesn't consider himself a 'man of action'. Submitted by CodyOnTheBounce T.V ((And yes, it was supposed to be a heart…..))

**Daniel Vandal- **He's the hot shot, who accepts any challenge to prove he's best. Submitted by Kosmic.

**Dante Reid- **He's the "gay emo" who is affectionate and secretive. Submitted by UndertakerXD

**Mikey Taylor- **He's the baby-faced devil, who is very quiet and nice to people, unless they're not nice to him. Submitted by TDJJD

_Girls _

**Kitten Terezi Maylin- **She's the rave girl, who is very loud and hyperactive. Submitted by Pinapple In My Pocket (( I like your user name too :3))

**Layla Daily- **She's the wild parties girl, who is all about having a great time. Submitted by oystercloud18

**Sara Trynisa Rouere- **She's the shy ocarina musician, who is very shy and is quite nice once you get to know her. Submitted by Sleep Arypsure

**R.J. Jones- **She's the short feisty one, who is competitive and loves challenges. Submitted by frizzle1872 ((and yes, zombies are badass))

**Beatrix Reaver- **She's the antisocial bookworm, who I afraid of getting close to people. Submitted by EmmaTheHomicidalSquid

**Echo Hughes- **She's the steampunk girl, who is intelligent and straight to the point. Submitted by The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat

**7)**

**8)**

**9)**

**10)**

**11)**

**12)**

What? More girls? That's a rare instance….. Apps are open for girls only!1

Until we meet again.

~Ezria~


	4. the final cast list

Not bad people. Not bad at all.

_Boys_

**Ivan Mauer- **He's the Easygoing guy, who gets along with everyone. Submitted by initdoby5

**Storm Blackwood- **He's the Loner/Troublemaker, who is nice and laid back. Submitted by 11XxBlackDahliaxX11

**Blade Summers- **He's the Dark Enigma, who likes to stay away from people. Submitted by thedarkirken6

**Aliester McGhoul- **He's the wacky villian, who is more insane that dangerous. Submitted by The Rogue King.

**Dean Lewis Mackenzie- **He's the Wanna-Be rapper, who can be very loyal to those he has enough of a relationship with. Submitted by NaNai12

**Zac Kay- **He's the Intelligent Bastard, who's very intelligent. Submitted by JumpersAndKittens ((I like your user name :3))

**Kristopher Shepard- **He's the inventive engineer, who is laidback. Submitted by Killer-Gear

**Cole Roach- **He's the nerdy asshole, who is often quiet and laidback. Submitted by NotCole

**Adrian Mick Stiles- **He's the geeky comic relief, who doesn't consider himself a 'man of action'. Submitted by CodyOnTheBounce T.V ((And yes, it was supposed to be a heart…..))

**Daniel Vandal- **He's the hot shot, who accepts any challenge to prove he's best. Submitted by Kosmic.

**Dante Reid- **He's the "gay emo" who is affectionate and secretive. Submitted by UndertakerXD

**Mikey Taylor- **He's the baby-faced devil, who is very quiet and nice to people, unless they're not nice to him. Submitted by TDJJD

_Girls _

**Kitten Terezi Maylin- **She's the rave girl, who is very loud and hyperactive. Submitted by Pinapple In My Pocket (( I like your user name too :3))

**Layla Daily- **She's the wild parties girl, who is all about having a great time. Submitted by oystercloud18

**Sara Trynisa Rouere- **She's the shy ocarina musician, who is very shy and is quite nice once you get to know her. Submitted by Sleep Arypsure

**R.J. Jones- **She's the short feisty one, who is competitive and loves challenges. Submitted by frizzle1872 ((and yes, zombies are badass))

**Beatrix Reaver- **She's the antisocial bookworm, who I afraid of getting close to people. Submitted by EmmaTheHomicidalSquid

**Echo Hughes- **She's the steampunk girl, who is intelligent and straight to the point. Submitted by The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat

**Syrena Delmont- **She's the Harry Potter/Disney movie quoting nerd, who is really loud and random. Submitted by Solaria daughter of Apollo

**Skye Blu- **She's the art overachiever, who loves to paint anything she sees. Submitted by VitruvianNeptune

**Alex Nelson- **She's Ms. One of a Kind, who is a fun person to be with. Submitted by Dreamer911

**Jane Doe- **She's the runaway with amnesia, who is outgoing and is rather laid-back. Submitted by EmmatheHomicidalSquid

**Fay Louhi Venla Jääskeläinen- **She's the tattooed sweetheart, who is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Submitted by the-Raving-Chesire-Cat

Kay, I think that covers it… Sorry to those who didn't get in.

The first episode should be up soon, hopefully.

You know you love me,

~Ezria~


End file.
